Andante
by Cloudy Shine Clouds
Summary: Cinta terlarang yang dirasakannya membuatnya harus melupakan semua itu perlahan-lahan seperti andante/'aku mencintaimu yesung-ah, umma,'/'yesung itu pelacur'/'kembali padaku'/'tidak bisa'/bad summary... Kyusung/wonsung/oneshoot


**ANDANTE**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other

**Genre : **Family, Romance

**Rate : **T

**Pairing : **KyuSung Tidak Bersatu/ WonSung Yang Jelas

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. KyuSung Saling Memiliki

**Warn **: BoysLove, Yaoi, Asburt, Typo bertebaran, Abstark, OOC, Gaje, Aneh. DLL

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

_Seirama Andante, Aku Akan Mencoba Menghapuskan Cinta Terlarang Ini..._

_Secara Perlahan..._

_Aku Tahu Ini salah..._

_Tapi.. Bisakah Kita Tetap Melanjutkannya..._

_Karena Aku Mencintai Orang Yang Salah..._

.

.

Ia tetap disana tanpa mau menjauhi sofa tempat ia duduk sekarang, terus menatap _telivisi _yang entah sedang mempertontonkan apa, yang jelas ia tidak memperhatikan itu.

Memang benar tubuhnya disini, sedang bersamanya, tetapi jiwanya sudah hilang entah kemana. Jauh pergi menerawang kemasa lalu.

.. Masa lalu yang membuatnya seperti ini. Menjadikannya seorang _single parent_ serta masih mengurus seorang anak lelaki tampan berusia 17 Tahun.

Hanya anak itu, yang menemaninya selama 7 Tahun terakhir. Semenjak suaminya memilih menceraikannya dan bersama seorang lain yang lebih daripada dirinya.

"Umma," Bass itu terdengar sangat familiar ditelinganya. _Namja _manis itu menoleh, mendapati sang buah hati tengah menatapnya dengan datar. "Kyu!? _Wae_?"

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, suara _baritone_ lembut milik Yesung terdengar bergetar ditelinga Kyuhyun. Sama dengan tubuh mungil sang _umma_, sedikit bergetar serta isakan yang walau tidak lolos tapi masih bisa ia dengar. "_Uljima_,"

Yesung –_namja _manis itu tersenyum singkat. Lalu berdiri mengimbangi tingginya dengan sang anak. Yang ada Kyuhyunlah yang paling tinggi disini. "_Umma_ tidak menangis sayang,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. _Namja _sok kuat didepannya ini sangat bodoh, ia sudah sering melihat _umma_-nya menangis, tapi Yesung tetap menyangkalnya.

.. Dan ia juga sangat tahu sebab-penyebab menangisnya _umma_ kesayangannya ini.

Kyuhyun mendekap erat tubuh kecil Yesung, mengusap-usap punggung _umma-_nya dengan lembut. Sedangkan Yesung mencoba berada didada Kyuhyun, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapat pelukan hangat dari _namja _yang berstatus sebagai anaknya ini. Sudah sering, bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa menghitungnya dengan jari.

"Maafkan _umma_, Kyuhyun-ah. Maafkan _umma_," Yesung terus meracau. Ia merasa gagal menjadi sorang _umma s_ekaligus _appa _untuk Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Kyuhyun mau meski anaknya itu tidak meminta, namun ia tahu dan selalu tahu apa yang dikehendaki Kyuhyun.

Ia tahu, Kyuhyun iri melihat teman-temannya disekolah selalu diantar dengan mobil mewah, diajak jalan-jalan keluar negri bersama keluarga. Sedangkan ia, memberikan Kyuhyun PSP-pun tidak bisa.

Ia seorang ibu, yang melahirkan Kyuhyun, darah dagingnya sendiri. Tentu saja ia mendengar suara hati anaknya itu.

Yesungpun tidak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan disini. Ia menikah dengan Cho Siwon, seseorang yang juga sangat mencintainya. Sekitar sepuluh tahun kemudian, disaat itu juga Kyuhyun menginjak umur 10 Tahun. Siwon meninggalkannya dengan alasan sudah bosan, dan Yesung sudah tua.

Namun kenapa meninggalkannya dengan alasan seperti itu. Tentu saja tidak, Yesung tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui jika Siwon menikahi seorang model cantik bernama Tiffany Hwang.

Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan akan menjaganya, dan Yesung percaya itu. Kyuhyun akan menjaga dan melindunginya. Sebegai anak yang berbakti bukan?

Yesung mencoba mengeratkan pelukannya, ia tahu baju Kyuhyun sudah sangat basah karena ulahnya. Namun ia tidak memiliki sandaran selain Kyuhyun, ia juga merasa nyaman berada didekat anaknya.

"_Uljima umma,"_ Yesung mengangguk. Ia lemah jika mengingat masa lalu. Tapi kenapa masa lalu itu seolah seperti kaset yang terus diulang tanpa ia pinta. "_Umma,_ tidurlah, _umma_ bekerja besok, kan?"

"_Ye,_ _gomawo._ Kyu-ah," Yesung melepaskan kedua tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun. "_Umma._ Aku tidur denganmu," Yesung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak melarang Kyuhyun tidur bersamanya, tidak jarang ia yang meminta Kyuhyun menemaninya tidur. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Kamar yang ditempati Yesung sudah gelap karena lampu sengaja dimatikan. Mereka tidur tanpa tempat tidur, hanya beralaskan kasur tipis serta selimut tebal. Hal itu, membuat Yesung semakin malu.

Kyuhyun sudah tidur dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

'_Umma, kenapa appa meninggalkan kita? Apa dia tidak menyayangi kita?' _Teringat kembali ucapan Kyuhyun beberapa tahun lalu. Yesung tersenyum miris. _'Umma, Kyu akan menjaga umma, dan Kyu akan menikahi umma. Itu janji Kyu,'_

Tak terasa sudah 7 Tahun berlewat, _namja _kecil ini sudah berubah menjadi dewasa, bahkan tubuh Kyuhyun lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Tak mau kembali tenggelam dimasa lalu. Akhirnya Yesung menutup mata untuk menyusul Kyuhyun dialam mimpi.

Kedua kolopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka perlahan, ditatapnya wajah _babyface_ Yesung. Biar _namja _itu sudah berumur hampir kepala tiga, tapi wajahnya bahkan terlihat lebih muda darinya. Beruntung ia memiliki _umma_ seorang malaikat seperti Yesung.

"_Umma, saranghae," _Bisik Kyuhyun, ia berani mengucapkan itu ketika Yesung sudah tidur. Karena Yesung tidak akan mendengarnya, itu lebih baik. Daripada Yesung mendengarnya? Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah Yesung akan menjauhinya?

Ya. Dari kecil Kyuhyun sudah membenci _appa-_nya sendiri yang telah mengkhianati _umma_-nya, dari situ juga ia bertekad akan membalaskan dendam. Dan berjanji akan membuat Yesung bahagia.

_._

_._

_Tidak Peduli Apa Yang Mereka Katakan..._

_Aku Tahu Ini Salah..._

_Tapi Aku Sungguh Tidak Bisa Menghentikan Perasaan Ini Padamu..._

_Dan Aku Akan Melindungimu..._

_._

_._

Udara terasa menusuk hingga kekulit dimusim dingin kali ini. Suhu berkisar antara 18Derajat membuat sebagian orang enggan melakukan aktivitas.

Pintu rumah sederhana tersebut terbuka, keluarlah dua orang _namja._ "Kyu-ah, jangan lupa makan nde,"

Peringat Yesung kepada anaknya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk singkat. "_Umma,_ jangan lama," Yesung tersenyum, ia menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada pipi Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya sudah ia gosok-gosokkan agar hangat.

"Kau kedinginan, masuklah," Yesung melangkah menjauhi Kyuhyun menuju keluar gang kecil tersebut. Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Yesung hingga benar-benar sudah tidak terlihat.

Yesung terus melangkah, ia tidak mau menaiki taksi. Ia tidak mau membuang uang karena ia membutuhkan banyak uang untuk melanjutkan sekolah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bukanlah _namja _pintar seperti dirinya. Kemampuan belajarnya bisa dibilang sedang saja.

Hingga matanya menangkap sebuah bangunan didepan sana, beberapa hari ini ia bekerja menjadi 'pelayan' dibangunan yang nampak seperti cafe itu. Ia tidak mau, sebenarnya. Hanya saja mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah tidak memiliki pilihan.

"Kim Yesung sudah datang," Ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara _tenor_. Yesung tersenyum manis pada atasannya. "Yesung-ah, kau pergi kekamar 34, pelangganmu sudah menunggu," Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai balasa.

Yesung memilih langsung menuju kamar yang dimaksud Leeteuk. Menemui seorang yang sedang membutuhkannya untuk pelampiasan nafsu.

KLEK

Pintu _ebony_ berwarna cokelat itu terbuka perlahan. Tampaklah seorang _namja _tampan dengan senyuman mautnya sedang menunggunya. Yesung tersenyum canggung, karena ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Yesung _imnida,_" Yesung membungkuk sopan. _Namja _tersebut tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Yesung diambang pintu. "Kau sangat seksi," Bisiknya didepan telinga Yesung, membuat sensasi sendiri bagi Yesung hingga tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Ah! _Mian_," Yesung menunduk, matanya mulai ditutupi oleh kabut tipis. "Kenapa menangis?" Ucap _namja _itu, dengan lembutnya menarik dagu Yesung untuk bertatapan dengannya.

"Pasti bayaranmu sangat mahal _eoh_?" Kedua tangan Yesung mengepal. Ia ingin menangis sekarang juga. _Namja _didepannya ini tertawa mengerikan. Kemudian menarik Yesung memasuki kamar yang ia pesan lalu mengunci pintu.

Dan mulai memberikan rangsangan kecil untuk membuat Yesung menegang. "Changmin _imnida, _kau _umma_ Kyuhyun bukan?"

DEG

"Tak kusangka kau seorang ibu, aku kira usiamu masih 20 Tahun," Yesung tidak dapat bergerak. Bagaimana jika Changmin memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang ini? Pasti Kyuhyun akan malu. Tentu ia tidak mau itu terjadi, ibu mana yang ingin anaknya menjauhinya?

"Kumohon, jangan beritahu Kyuhyun," Tangis Yesung pecah, walau tidak ada isakan yang lolos. Changmin semakin menyeringai. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberitahu Kyuhyun. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayarmu, _so_!?" Yesung segera mengangguk mengerti maksud Changmin. Ia tidak apa tidak mendapat uang, asalkan jangan sampai Kyuhyun mengetahui ini. Pasti Kyuhyun akan sangat kecewa padanya.

Begitulah akhirnya. Yesung rela disetubuhi oleh teman anaknya sendiri.

_._

_._

_Aku Tidak Akan Membiarkan Siapapun Mengambilmu..._

_Karena Kau Hanya Milikku..._

_Seharusnya Kau Mengatakan Yang Sebenarnya..._

_Agar Kita Bisa Membagi Kesakitan Ini..._

_Dan Merasakannya Bersama..._

_Bukan Hanya Kata 'Kau' Melainkan 'Kita'_

_._

_._

Kyuhyun mendudukan pantatnya dikuris kepunyaannya. Duduk tenang bersiap menerima pelajaran dari _seonsaengnim_ hari ini. Namun nyatanya sudah satu jam ia menunggu, s_eonsaengnim_ pelajaran Fisika itu tidak juga masuk kekelasnya.

"Ah! Pengumuman," Teman sekelas Kyuhyun bernama Changmin berdiri diatas meja, lalu menatap semua orang dikelas mereka. "Changmin! Kenapa kau?" Tanya JaeJoong selaku teman dekat Changmin, merasa heran dengan sikap _namja _tinggi tersebut hari ini.

"Kalian tahu? Dikelas kita ada anak pelacur," Ucapnya kemudian, begitu menekankan kata terakhirnya. Membuat semua murid dikelas 12-3 membelalakan mata saking kagetnya. Terkecuali Kyuhyun, ia nampak bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Changmin, apalagi ketika menyebutkan kata 'pelacur' itu. Mata Changmin menuju kearahnya.

"_Aigoo! Nuguya?_" Tanya Yunho yang mulai penasaran. Seketika jari telunjuk Changmin mengarah pada Kyuhyun, dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun marah. Seketika Kyuhyun menggebrak mejanya.

"JAGA BICARAMU CHANGMIN-AH, _UMMA_-KU BUKAN _NAMJA_ SEPERTI ITU," Teriak Kyuhyun emosi. "Oh! Bukan!? Lalu _namja _dibar _gay_ yang aku temui kemarin siapa? Dia bernama Kim Yesung,"

BUGH

Kyuhyun yang memang berada disebelah Changmin segera meninju perut _namja _itu, hingga Changmin yang berada dikursi langsung jatuh kelantai. "_Shit,"_ Umpat Changmin, lalu ia segera berdiri dan meninju keras pipi Kyuhyun sampai sudut bibir Kyuhyun berdarah.

"KAU MENYANGKAL _EOH?_ KIM YESUNG MENGATAKAN AKU BOLEH MENYETUBUHINYA DENGAN GRATIS ALASKAN AKU TIDAK MEMBERITAHU INI PADAMU," Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak boleh menangis sekarang, ia seme. Dan seme itu harus kuat. Kenapa ia jadi cengeng seperti ini.

BUGH

Kyuhyun kembali meninju perut Changmin. Jaejoong dan Yunho yang merasa tidak terima akhirnya membantu Changmin untuk memukuli Kyuhyun.

Semua dikelas itu berteriak takut. Bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya tidak pernah berkelahi dan terkena masalah akhirnya berkelahi melawan tiga _namja _itu dengan beringas. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama, malah sekarang Kyuhyunlah terjatuh dilantai dan ketiga orang itu menendang tubuh Kyuhyun seperti bola.

"Hentikan!" Hingga akhirnya s_eonsaengnim _menghentikan kegiatan itu. Tubuh dan wajah Kyuhyun sudah penuh oleh darah, dengan susah payah ia berdiri.

"S_eonsaengnim_ ini bukan salahku, Changmin-"

"Kalian berempat ikut aku kekantor, jelaskan semuanya,"

.

.

Keheningan mulai menyapa, keempat _namja _itu berdiri menghadap kepala sekolah dengan kepala tertunduk. Kyuhyun ingin melapor, bahwa Changmin yang memulai, hanya saja ia takut. Sebelumnya Changmin sudah mengancamnya akan menyebarkan berita ini kesatu sekolah. Dan hal itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"_Mianhamnida seonsaengnim,_ kami tidak akan mengulanginya," Ucap keempatnya bersamaan. Sang kepsek berdecak. "Kalian tidak boleh masuk sekolah selama tiga hari," Putus sang _seonsaengnim, _lalu keluar ruangan meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _audi tt couoe _berwarna putih berhenti didepan Yesung, hingga mau tidak mau Yesung harus menghentikan langkah tertatihnya.

Keluarlah seorang _namja _berperawakan kekar dengan _mantel _berwarna hitam membalut tubuh sempurna itu. Seketika mata Yesung membulat, ia segera melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah dan menemui Kyuhyun disana, itu lebih baik daripada bertemu orang itu.

"_Yesung-"_

"Yesung!"

Ucap kedua _namja _itu bersamaan. Yesung manatap Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumah mereka, keadaan anaknya itu tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. "Yesung-ah," Panggil Kyuhyun tanpa menambahkan kata _umma s_eperti biasanya. _Namja _tampan itu berlari lalu memeluk Yesung dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Yesung membuat Yesung merasa sedikit risih. "Kyu-ah, _waeyo_? Kau berkelahi _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Yesung-ah," Panggil _namja _yang lain. Yesung menoleh pada lelaki itu. "Siapa dia? Kau mau jadi pedofil _eoh_?" Ucapnya. Yesung segera melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Yesung? Dia siapa?" Kyuhyun menunjuk _namja_ itu. "D-dia... Apa kau lupa Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengernyit. Mencoba mengingat siapa lelaki yang dimaksud Yesung.

"_Appa?" _Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Yesung tersenyum miris, ternyata anaknya itu masih mengingat Siwon. Seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab akan mereka. "Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Tersirat nada tidak suka disuara itu.

"Yesung-ah, maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah sudah meninggalkanmu, maafkan aku," Siwon memeluk tubuh Yesung yang terasa dingin. Namun Yesung sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

Hingga akhirnya pelukan mereka terlepas karena Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintaimu Yesung-ah," Dan hal itu sukses membuat jantung Yesung seakan berhenti.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan benda basah, hangat dan lembut menempel dibibirnya. Kyuhyun menciumnya didepan Siwon.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku mencintaimu Yesung-ah, _umma_," Siwon, dan Yesung sendiri dibuat membeku oleh pernyataan Kyuhyun.

.. anaknya sendiri mencintainya

.. ini jelas hubungan terlarang

.. tapi mereka tetap melanjutkannya

**.**

**.**

**2 YEARS AGO**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja _tampan menatap kosong kehamparan salju diluar sana. Ingatannya terulang pada dua tahun lalu, dimana ia menyatakan cinta pada ibu kandungnya sendiri. Dan seperti inilah akhirnya, Yesung menjauhinya dan memilih kembali bersama Siwon yang jelas sudah menorehkan luka dihati itu.

Bukannya Yesung tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, hanya saja itu tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun anaknya, darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh mencintainya. Itu jelas salah.

Siwon datang lalu mengatakan sudah menceriakan Tiffany, entah apa alasan Siwon. Yang jelas Yesung tidak mempedulikan itu karena ia sudah bisa kembali bersama Siwon. Setidaknya ia tidak bersama Kyuhyun. Dan dengan Siwon ia tidak perlu bekerja sebagai pelacur dan tinggal dirumah tua seperti dulu.

Ia tahu Yesung berusaha menjauhinya dengan bermesraan dengan Siwon didepan matanya, bahkan bercinta didepannya. Tapi itu tidak masalah, selama ia masih diijinkan melihat senyuman malaikat itu bertengger diwajah Yesung

_Tidak Peduli Bagaimana Aku Mencoba Melihat Kembali Pada Ingatan Tentangmu_

_Sudah Banyak Perasaan Yang Telah Terbangun Secara Perlahan-Lahan_

_Bahkan Banyak Kenangan Yang Telah Terisi Olehmu Secara Perlahan_

_Tapi... Aku Akan Melupakan Itu Semua Secara Perlahan-Lahan Seirama Andante_

_._

_._

_Kapan Aku Bisa Melupakanmu?_

_Jawabannya Aku Tidak Akan Pernah Bisa Melupakanmu.._

_Dan Aku Akan Mencoba Menghapuskan Perasaan Cintaku Seperti Air Mataku Yang Jatuh Secara Perlahan-Lahan_

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**AN 1 :**

**HUA! AKU TAHU DAN SANGAT SUNGGUH TAHU INI TUH GUAJE BANGET T.T.. SALAHKAN OTAKKU YANG TIDAK BISA MENGALIR DENGAN BENAR... HINGGA FF INI BEGITU GAJE DAN ANEH DAN ASBURT DAN #PLAK**

**PADA GAK NGERTI PASTI... JIKA GAK NGERTI PM AKU**

**.**

**.**

**AN 2 : WARNING**

**AKU AKAN HIATUS DIKARENAKAN ULANGAN KENAIKAN KELAS DIDEPAN MATA.. MAKA SELAMA BEBERAPA MINGGU AKU AKAN STOP BUAT NULIS FF DAN FOKUS BELAJAR...**

**DO'AKAN AKU SEMOGA NAIK DENGAN NILAI BAGUS NDE ^^ MOHON DOANYA...**

**OH! IYA, DUA FF AKU YANG BELUM END ITU AKU ****DISCONTINUED.. MAAFNDE.. SELAIN IDE YANG MINIM,, AKU JUGA GAK ADA WAKTU BUAT NGETIK.. #SOKSOBUK**

**PARA READER #EMANGADAYAGBCFFMU? AKU MINTA NAMA FACEBOOK KALIAN DONG #KEDIP2GAJE.. SELAIN UNTUK SEMAKIN DEKET #? NANTI KALO FF AKU UDAH AKU LANJUT AKU BISA KASIH TAHU KALIAN...**

**-GOMAWO-**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NAMA FACEBOOK KALIAN #NGINGETIN**


End file.
